A torque converter is a fluid-filed assembly typically used in automatic and power-shift transmissions. A torque converter uses fluid to transmit energy from an input, typically an engine, to an output, typically a transmission, and consists of three main components: a turbine, an impeller, and a stator. During the operation of a torque converter, torque generated from the engine drives the impeller. A cover is attached to the impeller so both the cover and impeller rotate at the same speed as the engine. The turbine is connected to an output shaft, and the stator is connected to a non-rotating support shaft. The turbine and impeller have a plurality of blades oriented so that as the impeller rotates, the fluid within the impeller is forced into the blades of the turbine, transmitting energy to the turbine, and forcing it to rotate. The stator has a plurality of blades oriented to direct the fluid leaving the turbine to flow in the direction of the impeller's rotation rather than in a direction opposing the impeller's rotation.
A thrust washer is a component used within many torque converters to ensure the proper location of the torque converter's component parts, and is typically located between the impeller and the cover. It is desirable to route fluid through the torque converter to ensure proper functioning. One of the fluid pathways within a torque converter can be around or through the thrust washer.
A typical thrust washer contains a multitude of straight grooves on the surface to allow for fluid communication within the torque converter. This design can provide adequate fluid flow at times when the velocity of the fluid is not at its maximum. However, once the velocity of the fluid reaches a certain level, a significant buildup of back pressure may be generated within the torque converter due to a failure of the fluid to pass at an adequate rate between the outer diameter and the inner diameter of the thrust washer. This buildup of back pressure can lead to decreased performance and possible failure of the torque converter. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in the art.